Princesita Sofia (Sofia The First) - Especial de Navidad
by Erika Adrienne Platina
Summary: Wassailia es la época favorita de Leah pero este año las fiestas podrían ser diferentes.


**Especial de Navidad - Una Wassailia Mágica**

 **Sofia the first no me pertenece**

* * *

Wassailia, la época más esperada por todas las familias en especial por todos los niños y nuestra querida princesa Leah no era la excepción, no sólo porque era el mes de su cumpleaños sino también por los colores, festejos y felicidad, estar con su familia, los regalos y la nieve, patinar con su papá y mucho más.

Se despertó con la ayuda de Clover y sus demás amigos animales y estos le ayudaron a vestirse y arreglarse con su vestido nuevo para las fiestas hecho por Madame Collette.

En la parte arriba era blanco con mangas cortas y con algunos puntos negros pequeños y de la cintura para abajo era de color rojo con una cinta rodeando la cintura que tenía al final un adorno de rosa y con unas cintas blancas cayendo hacia abajo de tela de seda, su cabello se lo recogió en una coleta y se colocó unos aretes de con forma de flor, los pétalos de diamantes y en el centro tenía un rubí y sus zapatos eran rojos con tacón bajo y por supuesto que su amuleto no podía faltar, Robin y Mia levantaron la tiara entre sus patas para luego colocarla sobre su cabeza, echa de plata y decorada con pequeños diamantes con la forma de cinco copos de nueve de diferentes tamaños.

Para terminar Mia respiro sobre la gema rosa del amuleto y usar su ala para limpiarla.

"Listo, ya estás preparada para la fiesta de Wassailia" - comentó alegre la pequeña ave azul.

"Gracias chicos, iré a ver a mi mamá, nos vemos más tarde" - respondió con una sonrisa agradecida y contenta.

Al abrir las puertas corredizas de su cuarto pudo ver las hermosas decoraciones que adornaban los pasillos del palacio, rojo, dorado y verde se veían por doquier y al bajar las escaleras hacia el gran salón de baile se emociono al observar al personal trabajando en la comida y demás cosas para la fiesta.

"¡Hola Bailywick!" - abrazo muy alegre al mayordomo tomándole por sorpresa, este le sonrió, conocía la hija de su reina y sabía que está era la época favorita de ambas.

"Buenos días princesa, ¿preparada para la fiesta?" - preguntó enternecido de verla tan feliz.

"¡Por supuesto!, todos bailando y riendo y los regalos, adoro las fiestas y más en wassailia" - madre e hija compartían el gusto por las festividades, si no fuera porque Leah tenía los ojos de Hugo podría jurar que es la Sofia del pasado.

"Me alegra verla tan feliz, por cierto, su madre la está esperando en la sala personal para decorar el árbol junto a su padre y su hermano" - le recordó con su acostumbrada rectitud pero al mismo tiempo con cortesía.

"Gracias, voy enseguida" - y brincando se fue hasta la sala personal del castillo, donde siempre se colocaba el árbol y un banquete para los invitados y la familia.

"¡Mamá!" - le llamo a modo de saludo al verla decorando el árbol frente a la chimenea que estaba encendida.

"Oh, Leah, hija, que bueno que llegas, ven, ayúdanos a terminar de decorar el árbol" - le recibió con una dulce sonrisa y le entregó algunos moños para colocarlos en el árbol.

"Si mamá" - respondió colocando felizmente cada uno hasta donde ella podía alcanza por su altura.

Sofia estaba vestida con un vestido azul con decoraciones de flores y ojos en dorado, en la falda la parte de enfrente era de blanco crema y las mangas eran largas, con un detalle de tela por las muñecas, un collar doble de pequeñas perlas blancas con un corazón del mismo material, su cabello suelto y con su característica tiara de reina **(la misma usada en el fic Un nuevo comienzo)** y sus tacones celeste con la misma decoración que le vestido.

"No puedo esperar a que sean las 12 de la noche y sea Wassalia" - comentó con emoción.

"Ni yo" - escucharon no muy lejos, en la mesa de comida se encontraba Darien comiendo un cupcakes de chocolate

"Darien, aún no es hora de la cena, sabes las reglas, no comer dulces antes de la comida" - le recordó su mamá con paciencia.

"Lo siento mamá pero es que no podía resistirme" - respondió con una sonrisa apenada al tiempo que se terminaba el postre.

"No sé de dónde sacaste esos hábitos" - bromeó y al volver a mirar la mesa de comida vio a su esposo comiendo una manzana.

"¿Qué?" - preguntó sin entender porque su esposa lo miraba de manera reprobatoria pero a la vez divertida. Observo la manzana en su mano y luego a su hijo para después esconderla detrás de él sonriendo como si lo atraparan en el acto.

Leah soltó una pequeña risita por lo divertido del asunto, era claro que tanto Darien como ella habían aprendido a amar los dulces por su padre.

"¡Papi!" - corrió a los brazos de su papá y este la recibió igual de feliz al bajarse a su estatura para abrazarla.

"Hola mi pequeña princesa, veo que estás muy feliz" - bromeo sabiendo perfectamente la respuesta.

"Ya saben que Wassailia es su festividad favorita" - explicó de forma obvia pero graciosa el hijo menor de Hugo y Sofia.

"Igual que una persona que conozco y que es la dueña de mi corazón" - mencionó dándole un beso en la frente a su hija para luego tomar las manos de su mujer y besarlas con dulzura y verla a los ojos totalmente enamorado.

"¡Oh, Hugo, eres tan lindo!, estamos terminado de decorar el árbol ¿nos ayudas?" - le preguntó feliz de tener a su familia junta.

"Claro" - y con ello comenzaron a colocar los adornos que faltaban entre risas y amor, ya casi terminaban pero fueron interrumpidos por Bailywick, por lo que se acercaron a hablar con él mientras Darien y Leah continuaban decorando.

"Majestades disculpen que los interrumpa pero tenemos un problema, la dueña de la tienda que está en el pueblo vecino a Dunwiddie, la cual nos provee los regalos para las familias más necesitadas y los juguetes para los niños de la casa hogar nos acaba de enviar un mensaje, al parecer el encargado de la repartición de los regalos no aparece y con este tiempo se presume que este atrapado en la nieve y lo peor es que es probable que haya una tormenta invernal" - les explico preocupado el jefe de mayordomos.

"Eso es terrible, podría ser la navidad más triste para el pueblo" - hablo con tristeza Sofia al recordar todos sus amigos y conocidos del pueblo.

"No si yo puedo hacer algo, Baileywick prepara un carruaje iré a buscarlo" - pidió ante la mirada de asombro de su esposa.

"Pero Hugo es peligroso que salgas con este clima" - tenía miedo de que algo malo le pasara.

"Sofia, sé que no conozco Enchancia tanto como tú pero como rey y prometí velar por el bien de todos en el reino, no puedo quedarme de brazos cursados" - sentía que tenía que ayudar no sería un rey verdadero sino lo hiciera, tanto por la gente del pueblo como por su familia.

"Iré contigo" - quiso intentar pero él negó con la cabeza.

"No, Darien y Leah te necesitan, no tardaré, te lo prometo" - le dijo buscando calmarla.

"Entonces iré con usted majestad, are que preparen el carruaje enseguida" - dijo Bailywick haciendo una reverencia a ambos y hacer lo que se le ordenó.

Vio que Sofia veía el suelo preocupada y triste así que acaricio su cabello y luego su mejilla para levantar su rosto y hacer que lo mirara - "Mi amor, no tengas miedo, no me gusta verte triste, estere bien y regresare a tiempo para la fiesta" - tomo su rostro entre sus manos y la beso con dulzura, no podía irse sin besar aquellos labios que le encantaban tanto.

Se separaron y juntaron sus rostros para luego salir a buscar su abrigo, no quería que sus hijos supieran porque salía para no entristecerlos.

"Mamá ¿a dónde va papá?" - preguntó una Leah confundida al notar que su padre se iba.

"Tu padre saldrá por un rato pero luego volverá, vamos, terminemos de decorar el árbol, ¿sí?" - le animó buscando entretenerla para que no se preocupara como ella lo estaba en ese momento, su niña acepto más alegre y regresó al árbol con su hermano, confiaba en las habilidades de Hugo pero esperaba que todo saliera bien.

Mientras que en algún lugar un hombre joven caminaba para llegar a su cabaña donde lo esperaba su hijo y su esposa junto con sus padres y su hermana pero de repente escucho los quejidos de alguien cerca.

"Que extraño" - se dijo así mismo, no era muy común ver a alguien por esos caminos y menos con una tormenta de nieve avecinándose.

Al seguir la dirección del sonido se encontró con algo increíble, un carruaje de los del pueblo estaba volcado en la nieve y por si fuera poco la persona que lo manejaba estaba tirada en el suelo con una cara de dolor al mismo tiempo que se tocaba la pierna derecha.

Corrió a revisarlo y el individuo parecía un poco aliviado de que alguien viniera en su ayuda pero se notaba lo adolorido que estaba.

"Oh no, su pierna está rota, ¿qué sucedió?" - preguntó mientras revisaba la gravedad de la herida.

"Soy, Noel, un mensajero…iba para la tienda en el pueblo vecino y…buscar un cargamento de regalos para las familias más necesitadas pero…mi carruaje se volcó y yo salí volando…" - en verdad le dolía la pierna.

"Si, es probable que se haya golpeado con una roca o fue por el impulso, no se preocupe, mi cabaña queda cerca y puedo curarlo" - le dijo con seriedad.

"Pero...si no llego...esas familias, sus niños…" - no podía defraudarlos, esos niños esperaban sus regalos.

"Entiendo pero si lo atiendo rápido podría ser mucho peor" - le explico.

Noel no tuvo opción más que aceptar y apoyándose en el otro pudo caminar, aunque el camino aún era largo.

De vuelta en el castillo Leah se encontraba en su recámara terminando de envolver su regalo para el señor Cedric, el hechicero se estaba encargando de llenar el resto del palacio de adornos y magia como cada año.

"Hola Leah" - le saludo Clover al entrar por su puerta secreta en la pared de la habitación y subiendo a su cama - "¿qué haces?"

"Oh, estoy envolviendo el regalo para el señor Cedric, es una copia del último libro de su mago favorito, Merlin" - contó mostrando el libro, tenía el título de Hechizos Avanzados por Merlin.

"Increíble, escuché que se habían agotado" - comentó el conejo gris.

"Si, pero pude conseguir uno, espero que le guste" - termino de colocar el lazo con el moño para después colocar el nombre del Sr. Cedric en una tarjeta pequeña pegada al regalo.

"Créeme, lo amara" - pero luego Clover vio el rostro de la primogénita de su dueña entristecerse y luego se levanto de la cama para luego sentarse frente a la ventana y mirar hacia afuera como si esperase algo - ¿Qué sucede, te sientes bien?"

"Si, es solo que...mi papá salió con Baileywick pero no ha regresado y el tiempo se pone cada vez más complicado" - mencionó al ver la cantidad de nieve que estaba cayendo frente a su ventana.

"No te sientas triste, es probable que ya venga en camino" - le dijo para le levantarle el ánimo.

"Gracias Clover" - le acarició la cabeza para luego levantarse e abrir las puertas de su cuarto y salir para buscar a su mamá y preguntarle si sabía algo de su papá.

Sofia miraba la ventana de la sala personal con angustia, quería ver a su esposo llegar ya junto con Baileywick sanos y salvos pero el tiempo pasaba y nada que regaban y en dos horas sería la fiesta de Wassailia.

"Mami, ¿papá no ha llegado?" - le preguntó su pequeña Leah con inquietud.

"No, pero pronto vendrá debemos tener paciencia" - le respondió con una sonrisa y aquel gesto que siempre hacia su mamá con ella para hacerla sentir mejor.

No quería que sus hijos la vieran triste, ella no podía quitarles la felicidad, se dijo que esperaría un poco más y si no aparecían iría buscarlos.

En ese momento Hugo y Baileywick viajaban en el carruaje buscando al encargado de llevar los regalos pero no hallaban nada hasta que vieron un caballo corriendo solo con lo que parecía las riendas de un carruaje.

"Señor, ese debe ser el caballo del carruaje de Noel, el mensajero" - aseguró Baileywick.

"Si, ¡cochero, sigamos el camino de donde vino el caballo!" - el frío se sentía cada vez más pero Hugo seguiría hasta el final por esas familias, sus hijos y por su amada Sofia no podía fallar.

Trataron de continuar pero la gran cantidad de nieve y hielo en la pista hacían que el carruaje se moviera mucho y le fuera muy difícil transitar.

Hugo observó por la ventanilla haber si veía algo pero lo que vio lo preocupo más, el carruaje estaba volcado pero el hombre no estaba.

"¡Alto!" - ordenó y el cochero dio la orden a los caballos para detenerse, salió del carruaje y busco alguna señal y fue cuando vio en la nieve cuatro huellas que caminaban juntas - " Baileywick sigamos ese rastro seguro nos llevará con él" - pidió pensando que esto sería fácil a partir de ahora pero se equivocó.

Regresando al palacio, Sofia estaba cada vez más angustiada, mando a que llamaran a Cedric y al comisario Myles para ver si podían hacer algo.

"Mamá, ¿papá aún no regresa?, ya casi es hora de la fiesta" - pregunto Darien, su hermana y él estaban preocupados por su padre.

"Se ha tardado un poco pero de seguro ya vendrá pero hasta entonces la fiesta tendrá que esperar" - no pudo evitar sentir un dejavu al recordar que algo parecido había pasado la primera Wassalia que tuvo en el castillo después de que su mamá se casara con el rey.

Un momento, ¿y si eso podría pasar otra ves?, tenía que buscar a Hugo ya.

Llegaron Cedric y el comisario mails - "Reina Sofía, ¿qué necesita?" - preguntó el comisario con una reverencia.

"Buenas noches, comisario, Cedric, mi esposo se fue hace rato con Bailywick pero no han regresado" - informó con angustia.

"Entiendo, iré a buscarlo y podría necesitar tu ayuda Cedric, con tu magia serás más fácil" - respondió servicial y serio.

"Iré con ustedes, no puedo quedarme esperando aquí, necesito saber que mi esposo estaba bien" - informó decidía y a no permitir un no como réplica.

"Entonces, nosotros iremos con ustedes mamá" - mencionó con decisión su hija.

"Niños, sé que están preocupados por su papá pero no creo que…" - su hijo la detuvo en su réplica.

"No mamá, iremos contigo quieras o no, para nosotros también es muy importante verlo, por favor mamá déjanos ir contigo" - ambos estaban decididos.

Sofia observó a sus hijos, aquella mirada de decisión que mostraban era la misma de Hugo, definitivamente eran muy parecidos a él, sonrío, sabía que no tendría opción así que les permitió ir con ella, les pidió que buscasen sus abrigos y se encontrarían abajo para ir en el carruaje volador.

"Leah, ¿cómo va la fiesta de Wassailia?" - le preguntó Mía al entrar a su recámara.

"En realidad, no habrá fiesta" - respondió desanimada mientras buscaba su abrigo en su armario.

"¿Por qué?" - respondió Clover confundido.

"Es que papá se fue hace rato y no ha regresado, así que saldremos a buscarlo" - respondió colocándose su abrigo rojo con blanco.

"Oh, qué mal, esto ya había pasado antes" - dijo la ave roja recordando.

"¿Qué quieren decir?" - les pregunto sin comprender.

"Tu abuelo, Roland II, ya le había pasado algo muy parecido, había salido a buscar los últimos regalos para tus tíos y tú mamá pero como el camino estaba muy congelado se le hizo difícil transitar y su carruaje se tranco en la nieve pero al final pudieron encontrarlo" - respondió la avecilla azul.

"Ojalá podemos encontrar a mi papá pronto" - tenía miedo de que su padre estuviera en peligro.

"Entonces nosotros también vamos" - informó Clover y todo los demás animales estuvieron de acuerdo.

"¿Enserio?" - les pregunto pues hacía mucho frío hasta para un animal, además sabía que Clover no admiraba mucho a su padre.

"Por supuesto tu mamá y tú son nuestras amigas y no nos gustar verlas tristes" - le aseguro saltando a sus brazos para darle un abrazo el cual la niña respondió agradecida.

"Gracias, vamos, mamá y mi hermano me están esperando abajo" - y con eso salieron hasta llegar al jardín del frente y como dijo, su mamá y su hermano ya estaban listos, el Sr. Cedric y el comisario Mails estaban esperando a que el carruaje estuviera listo con algunas provisiones de emergencia, en el caso que sucediese algún contratiempo.

Clover y los demás se montaron en la parte de atrás del carruaje donde no pudieran caerse, sabían que con Sofia no necesitaban esconderse pero estaban las demás personas y no creían que ellos los vieran con buenos ojos y además solo Leah podía entenderlos.

"¡Ashu!, ¡ashu!" - estornudo fuerte el Sr. Cedric quien se abrazaba a sí mismo en busca de calor pues estaba temblando.

"¿Está bien señor Cedric?" - le preguntó la princesa al hechicero.

"No...hace mucho frío…odio congelarme…" - respondió volviendo a estornudar fuertemente.

"Si no se siente bien Cedric puede quedarse en el castillo" - le aconsejo Sofia.

"No, está bien, encontraremos a su esposo majestad, no se preocupe… ¡ashu!" - respondió tratando de parecer sano pero la verdad es que se sentía con mucho frío.

Se montaron en el carruaje, Sofia, Leah y Darien en un lado y al otro el Sr. Cedric y el comisario Myles, el vehículo volador despego.

Mientras en el bosque el carruaje en el que iban Hugo y Bayliwcik tuvo varios movimientos bruscos pero al final lograron llegar a la cabaña en donde estaba Noel.

"Este lugar se me hace familiar" - comentó el mayordomo tratando de recordar.

Hugo se bajó del carruaje y Bayliwcik corrió detrás de él - "¡Rey Hugo, espere!, no sabemos quién vivirá allí, su seguridad es importante, deje que yo me encargue"

Se colocó frente a su rey y toco la puerta con cautela y al abrir vieron a un hombre de cabello castaño y un poco viejo pero que los veía amablemente.

"¿Señor Bailywick?" - contestó contento.

"Usted es…si, es usted, el leñador que nos ayudo al rey Roland y a mí en aquella Wasailia tan fría como esta" - hablo con felicidad pero cuando Hugo se asomó con curiosidad el hombre quedó asombrado.

"Oh, rey Hugo, es honor verlo" - respondió con una reverencia - "¿Necesita algo su majestad?"

"Disculpe que lo molestemos en Wassalia pero queríamos saber si de casualidad está con usted un hombre llamado Noel" - le preguntó esperanzado de que estuviera allí.

"Si, pase adelante, la tormenta empeora y es necesario abrigarse, lo lamento pero es probable que no puedan regresar hasta que la tormenta se mejore" - hablo apenado de no poder ayudar a su rey.

"Está bien, usted no tiene la culpa pero me entristece que mis hijos y Sofia y yo no estemos justos aún" - hablo el rey peli negro tristeza.

"Lo se majestad pero al menos están a salvo en el castillo, entremos" - y con un suspiro pesado Hugo entro a la cabaña seguido de Bailywick y su cochero, no tenían mucho pero eso no le importaba, el resto de la familia se sintieron agradecidos de tenerlo y el hijo del leñador ya había crecido y con una familia y un niño igual a él.

Noel, estaba un poco aliviado de poder decirle lo sucedido a su rey, sentía que los había defraudado a todos, Hugo lo entendió pero sabía que con esa tormenta no podrían buscar los regalos y arruinaría la Wassailia de aquellas familias de bajos recursos que merecían y todo el reino en general.

Tal vez esta Wassailia no sería como todas.

Al mismo tiempo Sofia y sus hijos sobre volaban el cielo mientras miraban hacia abajo por las ventanas para ver si podían divisar al carruaje en el que Hugo salió.

"¿Ven algo?" - preguntó el comisario Myles revisando el lado izquierdo.

"No, oh, Hugo, ¿dónde estás?" - cada vez tenía más miedo pero no podía mostrarlo, debía ser fuerte frente ante sus hijos para que no perdieran la esperanza.

"¡Aguarden, veo algo corriendo abajo!" - hablo el príncipe Darien al ver un caballo.

"Ese es un caballo del pueblo, podría ser de Noel, el encargado" - explicó el comisario al ver al caballo aún con las riendas sueltas, una escena parecida pero con un par de caballos diferentes paso por su mente, era como vivir todo de nuevo, el rey perdido y el resto de la familia real buscándole aún en esa gran tormenta.

Y como si hubiera adivinado lo que vendría después las fuertes ráfagas de viento invernal soplaron e hicieron que el carruaje se moviera violentamente asustando a todos, Sofia se abrazo a sus hijos, mientras que Cedric y el comisario mails se agarraban del asiento.

"¡Tenemos que aterrizar, cochero, aterriza el carruaje!" - ordenó el comisario Mails.

El hombre obedeció y aterrizó con gran dificultad el vehículo real.

"¿Están todos bien?" - preguntó para estar seguro, la seguridad de la familia real era su trabajo.

"Si" - respondió Sofia por los tres.

"Bien, tendremos que quedarnos aquí a esperar a que la tormenta pase o mejore, buscaré mantas para todos" - menciono saliendo del carruaje.

"Pero mamá, debemos encontrar a papá, ¿y si le pasó lo mismo que al abuelo?" - preguntó la pequeña hija de Sofia con angustia.

"Hija, sé que como te sientes pero sé que tu padre está bien y lo encontraremos, solo hay que esperar, ¿sí?" - le aseguro.

Leah no dijo nada y volteo a ver con tristeza a la ventana - "Quisiera saber dónde está" - de repente sintió su amuleto brillar y supo a que se refería - "Mami, voy a salir un momento, ahora vuelvo" - sin darle tiempo a responder a su mamá salió para buscar lo que el amuleto indicaba.

"Parece que necesitas ayuda" - escucho y al volcarse no lo podía creer, frente a ella, en trajes de invierno, estaban la princesa Ana y la reina Elsa de Arendelle.

"Princesa Ana, reina Elsa pero ¿Qué hacen aquí?" - por demás estaba algo extrañada de que el amuleto le enviara a la reina de Aremdelle también.

"Leah, hemos venido en tu ayuda, tu amuleto nos envió en tu auxilio" - mencionó la reina con cariño y amabilidad al ponerse a la altura de la niña.

"Pero no sé cómo podrían ayudarme, mi papá salió pero no a regresado por culpa de la tormenta, salimos a buscarle pero por la misma razón nos tuvimos que quedar varados aquí y mi padre aún sigue allí perdido, me siento tan impotente" - se regaño.

"No te preocupes, debes creer en ti misma y saber que siempre contarás con todos tus amigos" – menciono.

"Y un poco de magia" - mencionó Elsa con una sonrisa y liberando un poco de su poder en su mano derecha.

"Es verdad, mis amigos animales podrían ayudarme y el señor Cedric podría crear un hechizo que nos proteja de la tormenta" - como si los hubiera llamado con la mente Clover, Mia y Robin salieron de su escondite y se presentaron ante ella - "Chicos, ¿pueden ayudarme?"

"Lo que quieras Leah, dinos qué necesitas" - preguntaron dispuestos.

"Ustedes podrían ir al bosque y pedirle a los demás animales que nos ayuden, díganles que el rey ha desaparecido, de esa formen todos lo buscarán" - les pidió con amabilidad.

"Enseguida, Mia y yo nos encargaremos" - respondió Robin.

Ambas aves se fueron volando a buscar más animales para ayudar.

"Bien, ahora regresemos al carruaje y esperemos, gracias princesa Ana y reina Elsa" - se volteó para verlas pero ambas habían desaparecido y entonces volvió adentro del carruaje con Clover.

Mientras tanto Mia y Robin llevaron el mensaje a todo el bosque y cada animal les ayudó a buscar al rey Hugo, hasta que por fin un oso noto las luces de una cabaña y al ver el carruaje con las banderas del escudo de Enchancia supo que allí debía de estar el rey y al ver a la ventana supo que su hipótesis fue acertada, tomó una de las banderas para demostrar una prueba de que había encontrado al rey.

"Mamá, ¿crees que papá este bien?" - preguntó Darien a su madre.

"Estoy segura de que si, solo debemos tener fe" - los abrazos a ambos y de pronto escucharon el piar de dos pájaros, Leah movió la cortina y vio a Mia y Robin.

Les abrió la ventana y hablaron con ella, nadie más que su mamá y el Sr. Cedric sabían que podía entenderles y claro, también su padre.

"Leah, lo logramos, encontramos a tu papá, ven, tenemos algo que mostrarte" - Leah contenta salió corriendo del carruaje.

"¡Hija, espera!" - Sofia salió detrás de Leah pero al verla observar algo con asombro y felicidad se detuvo.

"Mamá, mira" - lo que Leah miraba con atención era a unos animales con la bandera del escudo de su familia.

Asombrada se acerco a ellos y los animales le hicieron una pequeña reverencia a ambas, tomó la bandera entre sus manos y la reviso, efectivamente era la misma que se usaba en los carruajes reales de su palacio.

"No lo puedo creer, gracias, gracias por ayudarnos otra vez" - los animales le sonrieron, recordaban aquella Wassalia que les habían apoyado con Roland II.

Al regresar al carruaje le mostraron la prueba a los demás y Leah le pidió al Sr. Cedric que usara un hechizo para que pudieran volar con la tormenta y ser guiados por los animales que ya sabían dónde estaba su papá.

Al mismo tiempo en la cabaña del leñador Hugo se calentaba en la chimenea y la esposa del hijo del lañador le deba un poco de chocolate caliente.

"Gracias, me siento mal porque no podré pasar Wassailia con mis hijos y mi querida Sofia y que aquellas familias no tendrán su regalo este año" - suspiro con tristeza.

"Anímese señor no es su culpa, ni de nadie, son cosas que suceden" - mencionó Bayliwcik al darse cuenta de que Noel, también se sentía culpable.

La puerta sonó y la esposa del leñador la abrió, quedo impresionada al ver al resto de la familia real parada fríete a su puerta.

"Reina Sofía" - hizo una reverencia.

"Disculpe señora, no quisiéramos molestar pero quisiéramos saber si aquí está el rey Hugo" - al escuchar la dulce voz de su esposa el peli negro se levanto de un salto y se volteó contento de verle y no sólo a ella también a Leah y Darien.

"¡Sofia!" - gritó emocionado pero también algo confundido de verle allí.

"¡Hugo!" - gritó igual de contenta Sofia.

"¡Papá!" - Leah y Darien corrieron felices a los brazos de su padre, estaban contentos de volverlo a ver, sano y salvo.

"Leah, Darien, cuanto me alegra verlos" - les abrazo fuerte, los había extrañado tanto.

Sofia se acercó con algunas lágrimas en los ojos a su esposo y luego de compartir una sonrisa enamorada se abrazaron fuertemente y compartieron un beso.

"Estaba muy preocupada" - le reprochó medio en broma.

"Lo siento, me tardé más de lo que pensé pero llegó la tormenta y no podíamos regresar pero ¿cómo nos encontraron?" - preguntó curioso.

"Bueno, tuvimos un poco de ayuda" - miro a su hija y le giño un ojo para luego ver al encargado de llevar los regalos al pueblo en el sofá con la pierna vendada - "Sr. Noel, ¿qué le pasó?"

"Mi reina, perdóneme, mi carruaje se volcó por el hielo en el camino y salí volando por lo que me di un fuerte golpe en la pierna y me la rompí, lamentablemente así no puedo manejar y menos en esta tormenta de nieve" - explicó con pesar el hombre.

Fue entonces cuando Leah tuvo una idea - "Sr. Cedric, ¿tiene algún hechizo para enviar los regalos a cada hogar del pueblo?" - preguntó.

"Sí, tengo uno" - el hechicero movió su varita y dijo las palabras mágicas y en un segundo cada regalo apareció en cada casa del pueblo.

Después de ello la familia del leñador los invito a pasar las festividades con ellos y aceptaron, les pidieron a Hugo y Sofia que encendieran la vela de Wassalia - "¡Feliz Wassalia!" - dijeron todos alegremente después de que la vela se encendió.

Leah reparó en el único regalo que estaba debajo del árbol de la pequeña y acogedora casa.

"¿Solo un regalo?" - preguntó un poco desconcertada.

"Es para nuestro hijo, reunimos lo que teníamos para comprárselo pero igual nos hubiera gustado comprarle más cosas" - respondió la madre del niño con tristeza.

"Pero lo importante no son los regalos o cuantos des, lo importante es lo que significan, su valor viene de la persona que la persona que los entrega, pero no hay mayor regalo que tener a las personas que más cerca y es mejor dar que recibir" - comentó el Sr. Noel con una sonrisa suave.

"Tiene razón" - busco entre su abrigo y encontró el regalo que estaba envolviendo - "Sr. Cedric, feliz Wassailia"

Él hechicero que se había colocado frente a la chimenea para calentarse tomo el regalo y al abrirlo quedo impresionado, era el último libro de su héroe Merlin - " Hechizos Avanzados por Merlin, ¡es precioso!, pero creí que ya no habían más ejemplares"

"Así es, pero yo logre comprar una a tiempo" - hablo con alegría la niña

"Gracias princesa Leah" - agradeció enternecido con la pequeña.

Leah abrazo al hechicero y este le correspondo igual y después se fue a jugar con Darien y el niño de los dueños de casa.

Sofia y Hugo veían a sus hijos con felicidad y ternura, estaban orgullosos de su madures y gran corazón, la peli castaña se sonrojó al sentir que su marido rodeaba su cintura con sus brazos y su cálido aliento acariciar su cuello.

"Te amo Sofia, tú y mis hijos son el mejor regalo de Wassailia que pudiera recibir" - susurro amoroso en su oído para luego besar su cabeza con suavidad.

La reina de Enchancia sonrió traviesa y divertida y se volteó para besar los labios de su esposo sorprendiéndole con gusto, él le correspondió igual de divertido y enamorado para luego abrazarla a su pecho sintiéndose el hombre más dichoso del mundo, ambos se sentían dichosos de tener la hermosa familia que tenían.

Mientras que Clover, Mia y Robin veían desde un lugar cómodo en la chimenea, con una sonrisa estampada en sus rosto, ya que la felicidad de sus amigas humanas era la felicidad de ellos.

 **Nota:** Hola, ¿cómo ha estado?, perdonen el retraso, espero les haya gustado el especial, se que tiene parecido con el especial de la primera temporada pero quise hacerle un honor ese primer especial que vimos, y como podrán notar Noel es una referencia a Papa Noel en año nuevo subiré un adelanto de los nuevos fics que escribiré durante este año que viene, les deseo a todos una feliz navidad y un feliz día.


End file.
